There is a subsTantial prior patent art on so-called paste mold machines where a parison mold and associated plunger are used to make a preform supported by a rotatable neck ring and then a blow mold is positioned around the preform which is then blown to finished form in the blow mold. Examples may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Canfield 1,878,465 1932 Rowe 1,979,211 1934 Rowe 2,645,059 1953 Bartlett 2,849,838 1958 Martin 3,142,552 1964 ______________________________________
The present invention relates to machines of this general type and constitutes substantial improvements thereover in efficiency, increased production rate, and compactness improved quality of the finished glassware.